A Second Chance
by Narwen
Summary: Oliver WoodOriginal Character - They were a couple while at Hogwarts, but Oliver screwed up (or so we're told). They haven't spoken in years and he sees her again and realizes he's in love. But, will she be ready to forgive him? NOT A MS! R&R Please!
1. But I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Lord of the Rings. BUT, I do own Narwen and the plot. So take that evil lawyers! ::cackles madly as lawyers whimper and back away::  
  
Foreword/Author's Note Thingy:   
  
First off, Narwen isn't supposed to be me, I made this character before I made up my pen name. And if you wanna understand this fic, you're gonna need some background information. So here we go. . . Narwen is and elf (like from LotR, tall, pointy ears, the whole deal), she's the daughter of Legolas and Estelwen. Estelwen is mine, I made her. (Don't yell at me, it's not my fault Legolas never had a love interest in the books.) Estelwen is the other daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, therefore, arwen is their granddaughter. Narwen was sent to live with Albus Dumbledore (an Istari, like Gandalf) in the mortal world when she was five. Narwen knows who and what she is, but she doesn't remember her parents. She adopted a muggle last name when she was old enough attended Hogwarts. In Hogwarts she was a Chaser and eventually became co-captain of the Quidditch team. She and Oliver were best friends and in their fifth year they started going out. Well that's all you need to know, I hope you enjoy my story, and yes, Harry, Ron and Hermione will be in it, along with a few other familiar faces! It's my first published fan fic so go easy on me. R&R Please! Oh, and Btw, if anyone can think of a better title for this story, feel free to tell me, I suck at titles.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- But I Love You  
  
It was a warm September day and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting outside by the lake. With Voldemort finally defeated last year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was (somewhat) peaceful. The three friends, now in their seventh year, could actually enjoy year at Hogwarts leisurely. A few old faces had popped up again, Oliver Wood was in and out, scouting for Quidditch talent and Narwen Bennett had taken the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
  
The two who once were the cutest couple in school hadn't seen each other in four years and today was the day they finally met again. Harry was drifting off into a peaceful daydream while Ron and Hermione were playing a quiet game of Wizard's Chess next to him. But, the peace was suddenly broken by shouts from the castle. The doors flew open and Narwen ran out.   
  
"Nar! Wait, I - I . . ." a heavily accented voice called after her.   
  
"No, Oliver! I can't believe you! We haven't spoken in four years and you expect me to run into your arms professing my love for you! No! I don't think so!" she cried, biting back tears as she kept walking steadily away from the castle.   
  
"But, Narwen, you're not listening! I love you!" Oliver yelled pleadingly as he caught up to her. She stopped and turned to face him.   
  
"You told me that a long time ago and you just went off and broke my heart, you're not going to get a second chance!" she screamed with tears falling against her will.   
  
"I was young, I wasn't looking for love -" he started, but she cut him off.  
  
"Ok so, now that you are, I'm supposed to come back? Oliver, you had true love in the palm of your hand and you threw it away, it's gonna take more than three empty little words to make me love you again." the elf turned and walked away before he could say anything else.   
  
She still loved him, but he had hurt her without even batting an eye, and then four years pass without a word from him and he expects her to just fall into his arms. No, she thought he knew her better than that. 


	2. Wise Words and SemiInsanity

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry or any of his little friends (and enimies). I don't own Elves either, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien,the almighty writer.  
  
Anyway. . . on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 - Wise Words and Semi-Insanity   
  
Oliver stared after her, wishing she would grant him a second chance.   
  
"You knew she wouldn't fall into your arms like some love-smitten girl, she's too proud. . . she hasn't changed a bit." he thought to himself, smiling wryly, remembering all the things they did while at Hogwarts together.   
  
That's when she could actually look at him without tears welling up in her deep, golden eyes. It hurt him so much to see her like this, it hurt even more realizing what he did to her.   
  
Snapping out of his reverie he turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had silently observed the whole ordeal.   
  
"That went well." Ron said.   
  
"Oliver, what happened?!" Hermione gasped, still amazed at what just happened.   
  
"Well, it looks like you screwed up." Harry said.   
  
"That's not helping him!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, well. It doesn't matter not a lot of people could help me in this situation." Oliver said grimly.   
  
"All right Wood, you've got our help, now what is it that you're trying to do?" Harry said finally.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? Even I get it! They broke up at the end of their seventh year, four years go by not a word passed between either of them, now he sees her today and falls in love all over again. He goes tells her how he feels and she goes nutters on him!" Ron said exuberantly.   
  
"No, Ron you're taking away from her side of the story, he broke her heart- sorry Oliver but it's true-and now he realized that he's in love with her and she's not one to go and get herself hurt again." Hermione said, nailing the problem on the head.   
  
"Exactly. I knew she'd do this, she has a right to treat me this way, after what I did to her. But, I wasn't thinking straight. I don't even remember what happened. That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I love her and I know that she still loves me, I just have to get her to show it before she goes mad trying to force herself not to care." Oliver said sitting down with them.   
  
"So all we've got to do is get her to open up." Harry said slowly as if it didn't make sense.   
  
"Yeah, well you know that's a lot harder to do with her than anyone else." Oliver scoffed, "She's so damn stubborn!"   
  
"Don't worry, we always used to talk when she was in Hogwarts, I'll get her to open up." Hermione mused.   
  
Narwen let her emotions go and began to cry until she reached Hagrid's door. She took a second to control herself and then knocked.   
  
"Narwen! Lovely ta see yeh' -" Hagrid trailed off noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks. He moved aside to let her in. "Tell me everything." he said gravely.   
  
They sat down and she told him everything that just happened.   
  
"Oh Hagrid, I - I hate him!" she exclaimed through freely falling tears.   
  
"No yeh' don't. Yeh' love him, always have, always will. But, four years with no word and he expects yeh' ta jus' accept him, no questions asked, it's ridiculous, an' it's not you. Yeh' have tha right ta make him work fer yeh'. Yer a wonderful gerl and he knows tha." Hagrid soothed.   
  
"You're prolly right." she said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"We should go back to the castle it's almost time for dinner." Narwen sighed.   
  
Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were tear stained, but she didn't care anymore. Narwen and Hagrid made their way back to the castle in silence. A few minutes later everyone was seated at the high table, including Oliver. She knew that if she spoke she'd burst into tears so she seated herself as far away from him as possible and resolved to speak only as much as needed. Dinner began smoothly, no one was paying attention to her and no one was really speaking a lot. But then all the professors started talking to Oliver, asking how he'd been and such. Narwen thought she'd go crazy, each time she heard his voice it was like someone had stuck a knife in her heart and kept turning it with each word he spoke.   
  
"It's ok, it's ok. Just don't think about him, you're royalty, you don't need this. He's not there. Oliver Wood is not sitting on the other end of this table. . . . Oh yes he is! He's perfect little Oliver, everyone fusses over him. No one pays any attention to me, and he's just a dumb Quidditch player. I'm an Elf, a High Elf at that! I'm much more interesting. Yes, yes I am . . . no, I'm not. Hmpf, that's all he's good for, Quidditch. . . and making me laugh and - and. . . no! Stop! Narwen, you're giving into him and you haven't even had a civil conversation with him! Why does he have to be so cute . . . NO! NO! Think of something else. . . ::Sigh:: No one even notices me here -" "Narwen" "- Wait, is someone talking to me? No, why would anyone want to talk to me. I'm just a -" "Narwen!" "-Whaa, someone is talking to me!" "Yes." she said looking up from her food. "I'd like to speak to you after dinner. In my office is that all right with you?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking concerned. "Yes, that's fine Headmaster." she said averting his glance. 


	3. People Care About You

Disclaimer: ::yawn:: I think you all get it I don't own what I'm writing about. blah blah blahh. Ok, I think that satifies the rabid lawyers who would jump at the opportunity to sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 - People Care About You  
  
"Oh no, what did I do now. . ." Narwen thought as she made her way through the crowd of students on the stairs.   
  
Albus Dumbledore had raised her since she was five, he was the only link to her past. She had been called to his office countless times for all sorts of reasons and every time she knew why, but now she had no idea what he wanted to tell her. Coming to the third floor landing she parted the students and continued down the corridor, she was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice who she was walking into. Most of the students just jumped out of her way, all of them quite used to her reckless patterns when preoccupied, but there was one person who wasn't used to this, as it was a newly formed habit.  
  
Oliver was waiting out side Professor Dumbledore's office wondering who he was going to recommend for a professional Quidditch career, he would of course want Harry Potter. But, none of that would matter if he didn't know the password.   
  
Just then Narwen, quite absorbed in her own thoughts, bumped into Oliver. "Oh I'm sorry-" she began, but she then looked up and saw Oliver standing there, "-no, I'm not."   
  
"Lovely." he said.   
  
"Why are you here Oliver, to make my life miserable?" Narwen asked.   
  
"No, actually, I'm here to scout for Quidditch players." he said matter of factly, "You being here is just a bonus." he added touching her face gently, just like he used to when they were going out.   
  
"Sure, you probably forgot about me until this afternoon, when you suddenly decided to fall in love with me after years of not talking." she said coldly, brushing his hand away thinking of how many other women he had touched like that while he left her hurting.   
  
But Oliver wasn't about to let her off so easily.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
"Teaching." she replied curtly.   
  
He was about to open his mouth to say something when Narwen remembered why she was there and approached the door to the Headmaster's office, "Chocolate Frog."   
  
The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the staircase. Narwen began to make her way up the steps when she noticed Oliver following her.   
  
"Why are you following me?" she sighed, not in the mood to fight.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore asked me to see him." he replied as they continued up the stairs.   
  
"Uncle, I'm here." Narwen said softly slightly opening the door to his office.   
  
"Come in, dear." Albus Dumbledore's voice said from in the room.   
  
"Uncle?! Is that why you got away with murder when we were students?!" Oliver exclaimed.   
  
"No, I just never got caught. And he's not really my uncle, he raised me since I was five, I thought you knew." she said calmly.   
  
"I knew you were sent away from your parents to live here when you were five, but I didn't know that Dumbledore raised you." Oliver told her as she pushed the door all the way open.  
  
"Oliver's here to see you also, I'll wait outside if you'd like." she said standing in the doorway.   
  
"No, no Narwen it's all right this will only take a minute." Dumbledore said as he motioned for Oliver to sit down.   
  
Narwen stood off to the side as Prof. Dumbledore spoke to Oliver about selecting players on the House Quidditch Teams to tryout for professional teams. Narwen watched from the side, noticing how every so often Oliver's eyes flickered toward her, she sighed and began to reminisce about her days as a student at Hogwarts. She remembered mostly her Quidditch days, as that was the topic of conversation. She thought of how fanatical Oliver was and how Fred and George would always make fun of him for it. She also remembered when Angelina and Alicia forced Oliver to make the position of co-captain and then had her take it so Oliver had someone to keep him in check when he got over passionate about the game. Then Harry joined the team, Oliver had been extremely compulsive about him, even more so before the first game. She laughed to herself, seemingly lost in thought, as she watched as Oliver left the room.  
  
Once he closed the door behind him she took his seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. "So, Uncle, what have you called me here for?" she asked, genuinely curious.   
  
"Well, I'd have thought you knew. You knew what I wanted to talk about every other time I've called you here." he chuckled.   
  
"Well, I've no idea this time, I think there's something wrong with me." she meant this as a joke, but the Headmaster took it seriously.   
  
"Narwen, you shouldn't say that, because that is why I've called you here," he paused and looked at her searchingly, "The last time you saw Mr. Wood, four years ago, you almost died of grief, now that he's here, I'd like to make sure we don't come that close to losing you again. Narwen, everyone here cares deeply about you, staff, students, and even . . . certain visitors. Despite what you may think of them."  
  
"Well, Albus, you do have me there, I can't deny that I almost died because of him. And I'll even admit that I still love him, but it goes against everything that I am to just accept him. I want him to prove that he really loves me, I know that human emotions don't run as deeply as elves, but I want some kind of assurance that he really does love me." Narwen said quietly looking Dumbledore firmly in the eye.   
  
"Heh heh heh, most unnatural, an elf who isn't willing to love without proof. You've no idea how many of your kind have wasted away from unrequited love. Narwen, you truly are a complex creature. You wish for love, but you don't wish to be blinded by it, you wish to remain strong and free spirited. You are just like your mother. Oliver will have quite some time trying to prove his feelings to you." Dumbledore laughed.   
  
Narwen rolled her eyes, "I'm not THAT difficult." She thought for a second, "Am I?" This just threw the usually calm professor into a fit of chuckling. Narwen sighed and rose to leave.  
  
Hearing her chair scrape against the floor Oliver Wood quickly got up and ran down the stairs and out to the grand staircase.   
  
"So she still loves me . . . but she almost died because of me. If she died I'd never be able to live with myself, oh God Professor Dumbledore is right I'm gonna have a hell of a time winning her back." Oliver thought as he reached the seventh floor, he sighed opening the door to his chambers. 


	4. Dealing with Grief and Laughter

Disclaimer: Hmm. . . Harry Potter, no, not mine. Elves, not mine either. ::All Harry Potter characters and Elves dance around joyfully:: I just borrowed them for a while. I promise I won't hurt them. ::Harry Potter characters and Elves stare in shock. They try to escape but are stopped by large men in security tee shirts::   
  
Well, now that you've heard my insane disclaimer, I can continue the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 - Dealing with Grief and Laughter  
  
"That'll be all for today class, I want the essay on my desk in a week's time." Narwen Bennett said firmly, but it was obvious that she was extremely tired.   
  
As the students began to file out of the classroom she flopped very ungracefully into her chair. Which was very uncharacteristic of her. She was rubbing her temples silently when she heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
Narwen looked up, "Hermione, you don't have to call me professor when we're not in class."   
  
"Right, I forgot, anyway Nar - I want to talk to you." Hermione said.   
  
"Ok, let's go to my office, this classroom is being used next period." she said standing up.   
  
"All right, you know, I'm very glad you're back, I always knew I could talk to you about anything." the younger witch said as the two left the room.   
  
Narwen looked down at her and smiled her first genuine smile in days. Hermione always had a way of making her feel very human and while most elves would shudder at the thought, Narwen enjoyed it.  
  
As they ambled down the corridor they happened to pass Oliver walking with Harry and Ron, Narwen felt a stab of pain in her heart and averted her eyes. Hermione winked and, with her hand hidden from Narwen's view, gave a thumbs up. The pair of witches entered her office and sat down.   
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Narwen asked.   
  
"Oh, that really doesn't seem important right now. What's going on with you and Oliver? You look like you're in so much pain whenever he's around." Hermione asked with genuine concern.   
  
"Oh, are you sure you don't want to talk about you're problem?" Narwen tried to change the topic.   
  
"No, you look like you need to talk about this a lot more than I do. Now tell me everything." Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Fine, fine. There's no changing you're mind. Well as you know we broke up at the end of our seventh year, to the surprise of . . . well . . . everyone. Everyone swore that we were going to get married and this and that, but obviously Oliver had other plans." Narwen started, she never told anyone exactly why they had broken up, come to think of it no one knew except her and Oliver. She felt another stab of pain, this time the stab turned into a lingering wave of pain. She knew that if she didn't do something about her situation she wouldn't make it through this time. "He's going to be the death of me either way." she thought.   
  
Hermione watched as Narwen closed her eyes tight and bit her lip, holding her breath. And then the wave passed, Narwen took in a deep breath, she knew she had to tell Hermione everything.  
  
She began speaking again as if nothing had happened, "He had other plans." she said with a grimace. Hermione looked at her questioningly, silently urging her to go on. "I found him in an empty classroom with some girl, a Slytherin. I don't know why I went in there, but I did and I found him there with her, the both of the half naked. I remember it perfectly, damned Elvish memory, I would've blocked it out if I could, but no, I remember every bloody detail. He was on top of her in his Quidditch robes, which were half torn off him and he had lipstick all over his face and the exposed part of his chest. She was just laying there on the desk smirking at me, her hair was all messed up and knotted and her make up was smeared. I remember him just staring at me as if he didn't know who I was." Narwen said softly, letting herself experience all the pain and anger that accompanied the memory.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew that, that's really bad. I would've ran off and cried . . . what did you do?" Hermione asked quietly, amazed that the kind hearted Gryffindor Oliver Wood would ever do such a thing.   
  
She knew there had to be something behind his actions.   
  
Narwen laughed maliciously, "Are you sure you want to know."   
  
"Well, Oliver's alive and well so, yeah." Hermione reasoned, she knew she had to find out everything that happened.   
  
"I forgot completely about magic, as an elf I'm faster and stronger than humans so after the shock wore off . . . I threw him of her, she tried to curse me, but I was faster. I beat her senseless, she came out with a broken leg, fractured arm, and three cracked ribs . . . not to mention a broken nose and a hell of a lot of bruises and cuts. Then I turned to him. He was lucky, he only had a broken rib, a few bruises and a black eye." Narwen said quietly, she knew she could have killed them both with her bare hands, but something held her back, she remembered every thought that had ran through her head that day and there were no thoughts of mercy.  
  
"Oh my God . . ." Hermione gasped, she couldn't believe what she just heard.   
  
She could never imagine the seemingly docile woman sitting in front of her harming anyone.   
  
"I know, you can't picture me doing that, right?" Narwen asked as if reading her thoughts.   
  
"Not at all . . ." Hermione trailed off, still in shock.   
  
"Well, I'm capable of some things that you'd never expect me to be able to do, you know, being an elf and all. But the only reason I did that was because I lost all control, it still amazes me to this day that I didn't kill them. You see, Elven emotions run deeper than that of humans. So it takes a lot to truly evoke love or anger in an elf and for me to have been that angry and this deeply in love with him on top of it, my only natural reaction was to do what I did and I was so upset that I didn't even stop to think." Narwen explained.   
  
"Didn't you get in trouble?" Hermione asked, her Head Girl instincts kicking in.   
  
"Well, this all occurred the day before the end of the term, which meant everyone was leaving the next day. I don't know if you know this, but I was raised by Professor Dumbledore, and the teachers stay in the school for a few weeks after the students leave, so naturally, I always stayed with them. And, well, the only two ways and elf can die is to be slain in battle or to die of grief. So after everyone left, my anger was gone and I was distraught. My extra weeks at Hogwarts were spent in the infirmary, I almost died. I honestly don't know why I lived through it, I wasn't fighting, I wasn't clinging to life, I was waiting for death to take me. My life had no purpose without Oliver in it. But, all of the teachers kept a constant watch on me, giving me potions and casting spells to keep me alive. Then, one day I just . . . got up."  
  
"Everyone was so happy I was alright they - er- kind of forgot that I should have been in trouble." Narwen told her.   
  
"Oh my - I don't know what to say." Hermione said almost in a whisper.   
  
"Then four years go by, and not a word from Oliver. The only reason I knew he was alive was his Quidditch career." she paused, "Now Im afraid that if I don't do something soon . . . . . well, I - I don't think I'll make it through this time. I already feel the pain starting. It starts mildly, like someone stabbing you in the heart and quickly fades, then it turns into waves of pain that can last for long periods of time. I can function and continue with my life during that, but then comes these seizure like waves where the pain will wrack my body, leaving me weak and unable to walk. Hermione, I don't want it to go that far again, it's horrible. I'm already feeling the stabs . . . I don't want to go through it again. I wasn't going to tell you everything, but I knew that if I didn't tell someone it was going to start again." she began to let tears roll down her face.  
  
"Don't worry, you shouldn't be grieving. Oliver loves you, no matter what he did. And I don't think he was there on his own will, I think there's someone behind what happened, I'll find out the truth. And also I know that after what happened you want Oliver to prove that he really loves you, and I know he's trying, but he doesn't know how to prove what he feels for you." Hermione said, gently wiping the tears from her face and hugging her.   
  
"Hermione what would I do without you?" Narwen laughed through fading tears as sorrow gave way to happiness.   
  
"I don't know." Hermione grinned in return as she heard the first real laugh from Narwen ever since Oliver had come.   
  
She felt a great weight being lifted off her friend's shoulders now that she had told her story. Hermione knew she'd be all right, she knew Narwen was finally healed. Hermione sighed as she released the elf maiden. She surveyed the her closely and she noticed the old mischievous gleam back in her eyes.  
  
"I think I'll be going back to the Common Room now." Hermione said.   
  
"All right I'll come with you. But, I'm just wondering, what did you want to talk to me about in the first place?" Narwen asked, her eyes shining with a rekindled light.  
  
"Oh. Well. That. Ha. Funny you should ask . . ." Hermione started nervously.   
  
It didn't take the elf longer than that to realize why Hermione was there.   
  
"You little spy!! Wood sent you, didn't he!!" the older woman exclaimed, she wasn't mad, but Hermione knew Narwen to be her namesake. (A/N: Narwen means fire maiden in Elvish, meaning that she's quick tempered and well, fiery.)   
  
Especially now that the old fire had returned to her spirit and Hermione had a feeling that the Narwen she once knew had returned, which meant that she would be better off if Narwen didn't catch her. She flung the door open and tore down the corridor to the main stairs. 


	5. Of Chases and Elves

Disclaimer: Anything familiar = not mine  
  
Anything you've never seen before = mine  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 - Of Chases and Elves  
  
Narwen sat in her office, completely calm, "1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . ." ,with that she bolted off after Hermione.   
  
As she ran Hermione heard Narwen's laughter close behind her, she cast a glance down the staircase behind her to see Narwen in hot pursuit. Just as she reached the seventh floor landing she crashed into someone.   
  
"Oh ::gasp:: Professor Dumble ::gasp:: dore. 'Lo Oliver. ::gasp:: Must be ::gasp:: off now ::gasp::" Hermione panted before she shot off into the Gryffindor Common Room leaving the bewildered Dumbledore and Wood in her wake.   
  
"Wonder what she's in a rush for." Oliver thought out loud.   
  
"I think I see the reason." Dumbledore said as he watched his adopted niece jet gracefully down the hallway.   
  
And, unlike Hermione, Narwen stopped dead in front to the two men.   
  
"It will forever boggle my mind, Narwen Eredhel, how you always manage to remain so graceful, even while engaging in a wild chase!" Dumbledore exclaimed jovially, addressing her with her proper name.   
  
"Well, my dear Professor, it is a gift that the Valar bestowed upon my people long ago." she replied, bringing herself up to her full height and assuming an air of royalty, as she parted her light brown hair around her ears to reveal them.  
  
It was in that moment that Oliver saw her in a new light. He didn't see her as a regular girl that she had always seemed to be to him, he finally saw her as the beautiful immortal woman she was. He stared at her with his mouth open as he finally realized that she wasn't a young girl anymore, old information of her heritage began to take on actual meaning.  
  
Dumbledore laughed saying, "Narwen, my dear child, your ears stick out through your hair enough you don't need to accentuate them!"   
  
Narwen put on a look of mock outrage, "Excuse me, Uncle, but I don't believe it necessary that you must point out the abnormality of my ears every time you see fit!"   
  
At that the wise old Professor began to saunter off down the hall, chucking to himself about what Narwen's parents would think of her saying her ears were abnormal.   
  
This left Narwen alone with Oliver. "I've never seen you like that." he said quietly.   
  
"Like what?" she asked.   
  
"I've never seen you all regal and well . . . elvish like that." he clarified.   
  
"Oh, well now you have. I guess." she said for lack of eloquence.   
  
In truth his statement had caught her off guard.   
  
"Er, I have to go now." Oliver said as he retreated into the Gryffindor Common Room. Narwen just looked after him with a raised eyebrow. This latest encounter with him left her quite confused, but she knew two things: He looked at her differently after she revealed herself in her Elvish form and that she had rendered him completely dumbstruck.  
  
She laughed to herself, she was going to give Oliver bloody hell before she took him back. Of course she knew she'd end up with him, but she was going to have her revenge first. Which would prove be a great source of amusement to the wizarding community for quite some time. 


	6. I Need Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't own the song that's in here. I don't know what it's called or anything, it's a piece I'm doing in chorus class, that's all I know.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 - I Need Your Love  
  
He sighed in relief as the portrait swung shut behind him. Oliver took a deep breath and entered the Common Room. He found Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for him.   
  
"What took you so long? 'Mione said you were right outside." Harry asked.   
  
"I got held up, but that doesn't matter right now." he stopped for a second and then turned to Hermione, "What happened, you were talking with her for a long time. . . And why in Merlin's name was she chasing you?" Oliver inquired.   
  
"Who was chasing you?" Ron asked Hermione dumbly.   
  
"So, that's why you were out of breath! Why couldn't you just tell us?. . . . . . .Wait a second. Why would she be chasing you in the first place?! You said everything went well!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"Everything did go well." she paused, looked at the boys around her and looked down, "I feel bad telling you everything she said to me. She's never told any of my secrets and - and. . . There must be a rule somewhere forbidding you to betray a professor's trust. And-"   
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron yelled rolling their eyes.   
  
"Narwen's been our friend long before she became our teacher, so there's our loophole to that 'rule'." Harry said firmly.   
  
"'Arry's got a point. And, you're not doing any good by not telling us. You're actually doing much more harm because your preventing Oliver and Narwen from being really happy!" Ron informed her.   
  
"I suppose . . . " Hermione thought aloud.   
  
"Wicked, now, why was she chasing you if everything went well?" Ron asked hurriedly.   
  
"The plan worked fine . . . until she asked why I wanted to talk to her. Here, you can listen to everything." With that Hermione muttered a spell and flicked her wand.   
  
Immediately her conversation with Narwen began to replay itself. They heard everything, from when Hermione approached her after class until she ran into the Common Room.   
  
"'Mione, where'd you get that spell?" asked an awe struck Ron.   
  
"I found it. Tediously Advanced and Helpful Eavesdropping Spells, Chapter 13, page 137." Hermione rattled off almost mechanically, "But that's not the point. Do you know what this means?!"   
  
"I know what it - wait, what does it mean?" Ron asked, scratching his head.  
  
Before Hermione could open her mouth to speak, Harry thoughtfully asked, "Oliver, what were you with that Slytherin girl in the first place?"   
  
"Well. . . . I don't really remember. All I remember was waking up in the Hospital Wing. I asked Madam Pomfrey why I was there and she just snorted and said 'Narwen put you here. But, I daresay the girl had a right to.'" he said imitating Madam Pomfrey's voice.   
  
"If you don't remember a thing about that day, besides what you told us, then there must be something behind it all." she paused, deep in thought, "I've got an idea!" she yelped, looking around for approval.   
  
"'Mione, enlighten us please. We all aren't as quick on the uptake as you." Ron said sarcastically.   
  
"I'll need to do some research first. We're off to the library." Hermione thought aloud, reaching for her bag.   
  
She had either not heard Ron's comment or choose to ignore it, because she never told them her idea.   
  
"Should've known she'd- what d'you mean we?!" Ron exclaimed, his voice shifting from snide to frantic. He looked at Harry with a panic-stricken face.   
  
"I suppose we have to, Ron. You know how 'Mione gets about the library. We can't fight the inevitable." Harry said with a grimace.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Narwen was sitting in the Owlery. She was perched in the frame of an open window, gazing out over the grounds. Lost in thought.  
  
Hermione had just forced Harry and Ron out of the Common Room. The boys' main argument against not going was that dinner was in an hour and that they'd never make it. But, as always, Hermione won. Oliver was left alone in the Common Room. He was staring into the fire with a blank expression on his face, lost in deep thought. Suddenly he blinked and without any further change of expression he got up and left the room.  
  
She was supposed to be thinking up good ideas for her revenge game with Oliver. But, she found herself thinking less of revenge and more of Oliver. She reviewed her reasons for loving him, she let herself revisit their fondest Hogwarts memories, and she wondered how she had managed to get through fours years without him. She knew she wanted to just let go of the ideals she held sacred and just admit to others that she loved him.   
  
She then realized why she had lived through her illness and lived four years without him. She kept living because in the back of her mind she knew he loved her and that thought, however remote it was, kept her alive. She realized she needed his love to survive, but then her pride kicked in and she'd never admit it. Suddenly she remembered an old song that Oliver had caught her singing once. It was so appropriate for this situation. She began to hum the long forgotten tune. And after a moment the words came to her and she began to sing:  
  
"Oh my love, my darling.  
  
I've longed for your touch,  
  
a long, lonely time.  
  
Time goes by so slowly,  
  
and time can do so much.  
  
Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love, I need your love.  
  
Godspeed your love to me."  
  
As she finished the verse she heard someone slowly approaching. To anyone else the footsteps would have been inaudible, but to her they were loud. She whipped her head around and pointed her wand at the stranger. The intruder was hidden in the shadows, he, or she, had obviously been trying to slip past her unnoticed. Angry for being snuck up on she slowly advanced on the figure with her wand in front of her. Only when she was in arms length of the person could she tell who it was.   
  
"Oliver!" she yelled.   
  
"How they hell did you know I was there? I didn't make a sound!" he growled.   
  
"You prat, I'm an Elf! Your breathing is insufferably loud!" she spat back at him.   
  
They glared at each other for a second and suddenly Narwen whacked him on the head with her wand, sending sparks flying out of the tip.   
  
"Watch it!" Oliver yelled, shielding his eyes from the sparks.  
  
She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Not expecting to be grabbed she fell into his arms and he held her there. "  
  
What are you doing! Let me go!" she screeched, trying to force her way out of his arms, "Oliver! I don't-"   
  
But, she never got to finish her sentence, because she was interrupted by his lips on hers. For a second she kissed him back, but then realized she wasn't supposed to give in without a fight.  
  
She pushed him off, "What are you doing?!" she hissed, "Who ever said that you could kiss me like that?! How dare you - mmph-" she was cut off again.   
  
This time she didn't give in to the mpulse and kiss back. But he held her for a while, until she recovered from the shock. She pulled away, gasping for air. She glared at him gathering up the shreds of her remaining dignity.   
  
"What happ- who said- why would-" she sputtered.   
  
She looked around for help, but there was none to be found. She glared at him as he leaned back against the wall and smirked at her. This time it was Oliver's turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
He laughed inwardly, knowing that she was bewildered. He knew that she'd never expect him to kiss her like that, ever, but had kissed her twice; she was in total shock. He knew every thought that was running through her head: She wanted to give in and lose herself in his kiss. She wanted to fall into his arms and have him make everything right. And above all else she wanted to break down and tell him everything and in turn have him tell her that he never stopped loving her.   
  
But, Oliver knew she would never do any of those things. She was too proud to fall into his arms and break down. He knew she wasn't going to give in to her deepest desires with out a fight, she was going to refuse herself the things she wanted most until she was sure he was sorry for whatever he had done.   
  
She's stubborn like that. A dry laugh escaped his lips.   
  
That was to much for Narwen, he was laughing at her, in one fluid motion she slapped him across the face and swept out of the room. In that one motion she had regained her dignity and Elven grace. Oliver stared after her and subconsciously raised his hand to the red hand print she had left on his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I have re-posted every chapter with paragraphs. Sorry to everyone who was bothered by my endless droning! It took me getting the flu to actually sit down and fix it. I made a few changes in some of the chapters, but nothing that changes the plot. Well, I've run out of things to ramble about so, I, uh guess I'm done.  
  
  
  
Lucerito-del-alba: Thank you! You're the first person to ever review! I'm so glad you like it. I think that whole beating up the evil Slytherin girl was a little cheesy, but if you like it I'm happy.  
  
Ali Lee: I've been meaning to put the story into paragraphs for a while, but I've had alot to do lately and I just never had time. I figured no one was reading the story anyway so it didn't matter. But, thank you for giving me that little push, otherwise, I probably would have never done it. I spent today working on this story, but I promise I'll read your Oliver fic. I'l start as soon as I post this.  
  
baabaa: Yes, he does win her over, but she puts him through hell first. Heehee, I'm mean. I'm glad you like it, I'll try and post quickly!  
  
A/N 2: Ok, question, does anyone know how to get italics and bold on here? It's not working for me. Umm, please review, I want to know what you think of it. Good, bad, never write a thing again? Should I continue with this story or abandon it and try something else? And if you think I should keep writing this fic, some ideas of what she should do to him would be greatly appreciated. Also, I want to bring in the Fred and George, but how should I get them there? REVIEWS would answer all these burning questions of mine. It's not that hard, just click the little button down there and type. Come on, you know you hear it calling your name! Ok well thanks.  
  
- Narwen 


	7. Er FORMAL dinner?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I wouldn't be posting fan fiction about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 - Er - FORMAL dinner?  
  
"He kissed her and then she slapped him. . . I'm telling you, she's nutters!" Ron said with his mouth full of food.   
  
"Ron, you obviously don't get it. She wants him to actually prove that he won't go and break her heart again!" Hermione explained, rolling her eyes at her friend's lack of romance.   
  
"Look at her though. She's so in love with him and she's fighting it. Though, I do think they're quite mad at each other right now." Harry said as he watched Oliver and Narwen glare at each other from opposite ends of the High Table, the only two people not speaking to anyone.   
  
The first Quidditch game of the Hogwarts season had taken place and Gryffindor had flattened Hufflepuff, 760 to 30, which was the cause of the unusual commotion at the staff table.   
  
"You know what, they're both off their bloody rockers. He's mental for loving her and she's insane for being so bloody picky about his whole thing." Ron yelled, but it wasn't very loud due to the amazing amount of chicken in his mouth.   
  
The bell sounded and lunch was over. Just as he was leaving the Great Hall, Harry heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Oliver come running up to him.   
  
"Harry, do you have a minute?" he asked. "Well I have a class now. . ." Harry began.   
  
"It'll be quick." Oliver told him.   
  
"All right then." Harry agreed.   
  
"I'm leaving later today and when I come back I'm having you try out for Puddlemere. . ." Oliver said quickly, "Oh, and tell Ron he's trying out too."   
  
"Thanks, Oliver! See you at dinner, er - are you going to be here for dinner?" Harry said uncertainly.   
  
Oliver shook his head, "I won't see you for a few weeks, be sure to practice while I'm gone." he said.   
  
Harry nodded and took off to the Charms classroom.   
  
After dinner in Narwen's office. . . . .  
  
Narwen was slouched at her desk. She had shut herself in her office and was supposed to be marking the third year papers on Grindylows, but she couldn't concentrate.   
  
"Nar -" a voice said out of nowhere.   
  
"Ai!" Narwen screamed.   
  
"Calm down! It's just me. Since when did the ever-perceptive Elf princess get startled?" the feminine voice asked.   
  
Narwen got up and glared at her fire place, which happened to contain the head of Penelope Clearwater.   
  
"Im gwesta na i Valar ae ú ned i naurdór im'd . . . im'd . . . im carú ist man im'd caro.[1]" Narwen said at first with venom, then confusion as she could not think of a proper punishment.   
  
"I'm not an Elvish scholar, honey, how about you tell me what's wrong . . . er - in English?" Penelope suggested.   
  
"I was just saying how happy I am to see you." Narwen said all too sweetly.   
  
"Excellent." Penelope laughed, knowing that Narwen had probably cursed her a million times over, "Well anyways, tell me why you're so jumpy."   
  
With that Narwen sobered and began to pace in front of the fireplace.   
  
"He left without saying goodbye, Penny. He was just telling me how much he loved me and then he just leaves. . . I suppose it will be another four years before I hear from him again. He even kissed me, Penny, twice. . ." Narwen ranted.   
  
"I'm obviously not going to understand anything if I don't come there. . . I'll be over in a minute." Penelope sighed.   
  
Narwen stopped suddenly and looked at her, "Should I get some tea?"   
  
Penelope laughed, "You have the oddest mood swings. But, yeah, why not, you need to calm down."   
  
With that Penny's face was gone from Narwen's fireplace.   
  
She conjured up some tea and pastries. She sat down and begin to nibble on a pastry. Ten minutes later the fire turned green and Penelope stepped out.   
  
"Sorry it took me so long, Percy wanted to know exactly where I was going." she explained, sitting down and pouring herself some tea.   
  
"What's going on with you and him anyway?" Narwen asked.   
  
"That's what I called to tell you about. We're getting married! He proposed last week!" Penelope squealed.   
  
"That's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Narwen yelled, bouncing up and down.   
  
"Well, erm . . . a sort of premarital bliss." Penelope muttered.   
  
"Maelui echil[2]." Narwen laughed, shaking her head, "When's the wedding?"   
  
"We're not sure exactly, sometime in the Summer. And I want you to be my Maid of Honor." Penelope said.   
  
"Really? Oh Merlin, I'm so excited! Ooh. . . who's the Best Man?" Narwen gushed.   
  
"I don't know, that's Percy's thing. But, why were you so upset before? Who kissed you? I have no idea what you're talking about." Penelope asked.  
  
Narwen's spirits fell as quickly as they had risen. She explained everything to Penelope.   
  
"And now, he left without a word. I don't know what to think." Narwen sighed.   
  
"Well, this Friday, Percy and I are getting everyone together and we're going to Opening Day for Puddlemere and then we're all going out to dinner. He'll be there. . . and, um, Nar, please don't try to kill him."   
  
"Do you honestly think I would?" Narwen asked.   
  
"Yes." Penelope replied shortly.   
  
"Penny!" Narwen screeched, playfully hitting her friend.   
  
"No, no, I don't think you would. But, I don't trust you to not hurt him . . . but then again, this is the first time I've ever heard you admit that you love him, so maybe it's safe." Penelope reasoned.   
  
"Will Fred and George be there?" Narwen asked.   
  
"Yeah, prepare yourself, they've gotten wore over the last few years, ever since the Weasley Wizard Wheezes took off." Penelope laughed.   
  
"I heard they got a shop in Diagon Alley a few years ago. I know they bought out Zonko's recently. I haven't been down there yet." Narwen commented.   
  
"Why do you want to know if the Twins will be there?" Penelope asked accusingly.   
  
"No reason, I was just wondering." Narwen said.   
  
"No pranks during dinner, or at the game. Anytime else I don't care. . . er. . . as long as it doesn't ruin my wedding." Penelope said firmly.   
  
"I can't plan that far ahead!" Narwen exclaimed.   
  
Penelope laughed as she stood up, "I'll see you Friday."   
  
"Yeah, oh, what should I wear?" Narwen asked.   
  
"Good question," she plopped back down, "Apparate to my house in muggle clothes, but bring dress robes and make up. We'll apparate back there in between events."   
  
Narwen giggled, "Alright, this is making me so giddy! My best friend is getting married!"   
  
"Oh God, Nar. I'll see you later." Penelope laughed. "Bye Penny."   
  
The rest of the week flew by until it was Thursday. And by that time Oliver began to grow restless. He wasn't concentrating during practices, all he could think about was her. He wasn't getting much sleep and his mind kept wandering back to Hogwarts, wondering what she was doing.  
  
"Oliver . . . . . . . OLIVER . . . . . OLIVER WOOD!!" a voice bellowed, rousing Oliver from a rare moment of sleep.   
  
"What?" he groaned.   
  
"Percy's here to see you." Oliver's roommate (and Puddlemere Seeker), Dom, called.   
  
"Tell him to come up." Oliver moaned, rolling over in his bed. The door opened and Percy stepped in the room.   
  
"Perce, what's wrong with you? Coming over at such an ungodly hour." he grumbled, propping himself up against the headboard.   
  
"Ungodly hour? Oliver, it's three in the afternoon." Percy sighed.   
  
"Oh - erm - I guess I overslept." Oliver said sheepishly.   
  
"Dom said you haven't been sleeping much." Percy inquired.   
  
"Yea, ever since I came back from Hogwarts." Oliver mused.   
  
"Could it be that a certain ex-girlfriend who happens to be teaching at Hogwarts is haunting your dreams?" Percy hinted.   
  
"No way." Oliver noticed Percy giving him a searching look, "You don't believe me do you? . . . . . . . . . Alright, I wouldn't say she 'haunts' my dreams. . . . more like . . . . . she's just in my dreams."   
  
"Sure Oliver." Percy laughed.   
  
"Why are you here anyway? You're still coming to the game, right?" Oliver asked.   
  
"Yes, of course. But, Penny wanted me to come over here and make sure you're ready." he explained.   
  
"You're coming to my Quidditch game, I should be asking you if you're ready!" Oliver laughed.   
  
"You're ready for the formal dinner Penny planned?" Percy asked with a smile. He, of course, already knew the answer, but it was amusing to ask anyway.   
  
"Er - formal dinner?" Oliver winced.   
  
"Come on then, let's find you something to wear." Percy sighed, opening Oliver's closet.  
  
A quaffle, a few broomsticks, and countless golf balls fell out, knocking Percy to the floor.   
  
"Golf balls?" Percy asked picking one up and examining it.   
  
"I live with a Seeker, he's got to practice with something." Oliver shrugged.   
  
Percy sighed and shook his head as he realized he was sitting in a mass or golf balls, broomsticks, and clothes.   
  
"Get Dom up here, we're going to need all the help we can get." Percy cringed as he levitated a dirty, wrinkled dress shirt in front of him.   
  
"Penny, there's no way I'm wearing that dress, It's hideous!" Narwen exclaimed.   
  
"I know, why do you have it?" Penny laughed.   
  
"I don't know, it was probably a gift." Narwen sighed, after fifteen minutes of searching, she had called Penelope, now, hours later, she was no closer to finding something to wear.   
  
"Ooh, how about this one?" Penelope gasped.   
  
She held up a pale purple, off the shoulder Elven gown that was embroidered with Elven patterns around the neckline.   
  
"I don't know . . . it -" she began to protest.   
  
"Shut up and try it on." Penelope said quickly as she shoved the dress into her friends arms and pushed her into the bathroom.   
  
A few seconds later Narwen came out, "It way too big."   
  
She was right, it was tight at the very top so it would stay up, but after that it just went straight down.   
  
"Well may be we could charm it to fit better." Penelope suggested.   
  
Narwen looked down at the dress, "This is an Elven gown, there's got to be a belt or something to tie around your waist, there always is. Did you drop something?"   
  
Penelope looked around the for a second when she bent down and picked up a long, thin piece of light blue fabric.   
  
"This?" Penelope asked.   
  
"Probably, You're supposed to tie it around your waist, like so."   
  
Penelope handed her the fabric and Narwen wrapped it around her torso. Starting just below her chest and continuing down to her hips. She tied it and plucked at the dress in certain places so it would come out a little in between the blue strip.   
  
"You look so pretty, Nar!" Penelope exclaimed.   
  
"Thanks, Penny. What would I do without you?" Narwen laughed.   
  
"You'd be a lost soul." Penelope joked, "Ok, I have to get back home before Percy. I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she flooed away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] I swear to the Valar,if you weren't in the fireplace I'd . . . I'd . . . I don't know what I'd do.  
  
[2] Lustful humans.  
  
A/N: I figured that since Narwen's an Elf, she should speak Elvish. And yes, my Elvish is accurate, except the "Im'd" I made that up to stand for "I would" Anyway, please review, I'm on my knees, really, I am. And I'm thinking of writing a parody "Hogwarts Talidaters" ( you know the MTV show). lol. I was watching it with my friend n I thought of it, so she's gunna be writing that with me, tell me if you think it's a good idea. Thanx  
  
-Nar 


	8. Me? A Prank? Never

Disclaimer: I'm not feeling creative today, so you get a boring disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do own the plot and Narwen. That's it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 - Me? Prank? Never  
  
The break of dawn found a woman leaning against a lamp post in the still sleeping town of Hogsmeade. Two lanky redheads were seen approaching, both obviously still half asleep, because they were bumping into each other repeatedly.  
  
"Well? What did you want to see us for?" one of them mumbled.   
  
"Tsk, tsk, George. What do you think I asked you here for?" Narwen asked.   
  
They just looked at her with a baffled expression.   
  
"I need you to help me." she admitted.  
  
"Help with what, dearest Elf Princess." Fred asked sweetly, perking up a bit.   
  
"I want to play a harmless prank on someone." she hinted.   
  
"By harmless you mean so embarrassing that this person will never want to be seen in public again?" Fred said in a confirming manner.   
  
She nodded nonchalantly, "Generally, yes."   
  
"And would this someone just happen to be a famous Quidditch keeper and your ex-boyfriend?" George asked, suddenly delighted.   
  
"Maybe. What have you got in mind?" she asked with a devious grin.  
  
The twins shared a mischievous look and nodded.   
  
"Well. . . . . ." they began in unison. Each took an ear and they began to whisper.   
  
She gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "That's terrible . . . . . I love it!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" George grinned.   
  
"Wicked Nar! Well, we've got to go prepare everything. Come along my brilliant counterpart, this is the prank of a lifetime." Fred laughed.  
  
A few hours later found Narwen at Penelope and Percy's flat, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. She knocked on the door.   
  
"Hey!" Penny greeted as she opened the door.   
  
"Ready for the game of the season?" Narwen asked as she entered.   
  
"What do you mean it's opening day? . . . What did you do?" Penelope accused as she sat down in the living room.   
  
Narwen followed suit.   
  
"Calm down, I didn't do anything. It's the Falmouth Falcons vs Puddlemere United, that's always the game of the season! They're arch rivals, Penny! Get with it!" Narwen  
  
laughed.   
  
"What's this I hear about rivals?" Percy asked, coming into the living room, "Oh hello, Nar. I hope you're not talking about Oliver, I know you're not childish enough to still be holding a grudge."   
  
"You'd be surprised how long Elves can hold a grudge, Percy. But, we weren't talking about him, I was simply informing Penny about the arch rivalry between the Falmouth Falcons and Puddlemere United." Narwen said, imitating Percy's stern tone.   
  
"None of that!" Percy laughed, "But, honestly Penny, I can't believe you didn't know that."   
  
"Who are we waiting for?" Penny asked, ignoring her husband to be's remark.   
  
"My brothers, then we're off." Percy explained.   
  
Then, as if on cue, four pops were heard as Bill, Charlie, Fred and, and George apparated into the room. After all their hellos were said they left for the Quidditch Stadium.  
  
Narwen arrived there first, followed by George.   
  
"Ready?" she breathed.   
  
"Everything's perfect." George assured just as the others appeared. Percy passed out the tickets and they went in.   
  
They mulled around a bit before the game buying omnioculars and other odds and ends. Then the voice of Lee Jordan, now a professional Quidditch commentator, filled the stadium.   
  
"Wizards and Witches of all ages, I'm proud to introduce to you the FALMOUTH FALCONS!! We have Chasers: Warrington, Bloom and Captain Flint. Beaters: Cornwall and Blackweld. Keeper: Blechely annnnnnnnnnnnd the SEEKER: HIGGS! Now on the always superb PUDDLEMERE UNITED I am overly ecstatic to introduce to you Chasers: Johnson, Spinnet, and McEvert. Beaters: Kensington and Ephren. Keeper: Captain OLIVER WOOD, annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd SEEKER: DOMINIC ALLEN!!" With mention of the last two names almost all the women in the stadium swooned. "The Captains shake hands as the referee steps out onto the field. The Bludgers are up and I think that's the Snitch following. The quaffle is released and the match begins!"  
  
Three hours later . . . .   
  
"Oh my God, look!" Narwen gasped and pointed to the bottom of the Puddlemere goals.   
  
"What?" Percy asked.   
  
"Yes, we know Oliver's there, he's been so for the past three hours." Charlie laughed.   
  
"No, you dolt, the Snitch!" she said, giving Charlie a slap upside the head.   
  
"I think Dom's seen it!" Penny squealed, focusing on him with her omnioculars.   
  
"How'd you see that? It's barely visible with the omnioculars." Bill asked.   
  
Before she could say anything the twins pointed solemnly to her ears and started frantically reprimanding Bill for forgetting.   
  
"Dominic Allen's caught the Snitch! 150 points to Puddlemere! 350 to 240, PUDDLEMERE WINS!" Lee Jordan echoed through the stadium amongst the resounding cheers.   
  
The Falmouth Falcons were already on the ground watching enviously as the Puddlemere team take their victory lap around the pitch. As the team flew past the Weasley group, Narwen felt a hand fleetingly caress her cheek. She gazed intently after them when she realized it had been Oliver.   
  
"That boy must have some Elvish blood in him, no other way he could be that quick." she thought to herself.   
  
Then she remembered the twins' plan, she leant back in her seat to talk to them, they in turn leant forward.   
  
"What is it?" George asked.   
  
"Do we have to?" she pleaded.   
  
"Narwen." Fred began sternly.   
  
"Think of all the people you'd be letting down." George continued.   
  
Before she could protest that no one but the three of them knew Fred started talking again, "This is the prank of a lifetime, and this is the only chance we'll ever get to pull it. You can't chicken out now!"   
  
"Plus, there's no way to stop it." George finished.   
  
"Oh, well in that case, let's enjoy our moment of glory!" Narwen said.   
  
"That's the way!" Fred encouraged.  
  
Just then the Puddlemere team was landing, Oliver was the last to hit the ground. And hit the ground he did. For the first time since he picked up a broom he fell flat on his face, courtesy of the Weasley's, although the only people that knew were the twins themselves and Narwen. It didn't stop there, he happened to fall in mud, of course. It looked and felt like normal mud, but now that it was covering him, it was flashing a brilliant pink and scrawling messages across his robes. Messages such as: "I love Marcus Flint." "The Falmouth Falcons are the best Quidditch team and they should whip Puddlemere's ass every match." and "The Weasley Twins are the sexiest men ever to walk the Earth."  
  
The whole stadium was in hysterics.   
  
"I take it that you added the last one in as your own personal touch." Narwen asked through laughter.   
  
"Yes, we had to get that fact out there, it has been over looked for far too long." Fred answered, quite seriously.   
  
By this time most of the people in their section had filed out and some of the Puddlemere team was coming to greet them. Penelope and Percy were enjoying the joke to much to reprimand Fred and George. The beaters, Elizabeth Kensington and Vincent Ephren were the first to come over.   
  
"Wicked joke." Elizabeth said, patting one of the twins on the back.   
  
"We needed a good laugh. I don't think Oliver's too happy about it but, he hasn't been happy about much lately." Vincent commented.   
  
"Yes. . . that is true. Well, I must be off now, once again, excellent prank." Elizabeth laughed as she made her way through the rows.   
  
"I'm off to follow her, I've finally gotten up the courage to ask her out." he smiled as he rushed away after Elizabeth.   
  
The next to come over was Dominic, who Penny knew quite well, as he was a fellow Ravenclaw back in Hogwarts.   
  
"Dom, you were spectacular!" she exclaimed, hugging him.   
  
"Thank you, Penny. But I think it's your soon to be brothers who stole the show." he laughed.   
  
"Yes well, we do tend to do that." George admitted.   
  
"You're lucky there's no points I could take from you for that." Percy said.   
  
"Ah, Perce, always the disciplinarian." Bill sighed.   
  
"Lighten up, I mean, even you have to admit that was really funny." Charlie sputtered as he began to laugh at the memory of it.   
  
"Oliver's face was priceless." Percy laughed, giving in.   
  
"Hence the reason I took pictures!" Fred exclaimed waving around his camera.   
  
"You're evil." Dom sighed.   
  
"Not evil, just . . . . opportunistic." Narwen corrected.   
  
"As they've always been." Alicia Spinnet said from behind her.   
  
"Alicia!" Narwen exclaimed, hugging her old friend.   
  
She began to shuffle through the row, kissing everyone hello, lingering a bit at George.   
  
"That was one of your best pranks." Alicia commended when she finished.   
  
"Oliver's still in the showers trying to get the pink off. What was it?" Angelina asked as she came into the section.   
  
"Well, dearest Angelina, if we told you, we'd have to kill you." Fred said, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"So devious." Narwen joked.   
  
"Hello to you too, Nar." Angelina laughed.   
  
"Hey Angie." she said.   
  
"So now we're waiting for Oliver?" Bill asked.   
  
"Yeah." Percy replied.   
  
"I don't think he'll be getting out any time soon." Dom commented.   
  
"Remember the time in fifth year when he was in the showers so long that we thought he was trying to drown himself." George laughed.   
  
"That's not funny. He almost did drown himself!" Narwen scolded.   
  
"But it was funny when they said it." Alicia agreed.   
  
"But it wasn't he was really upset. I think the dementors got to him." Narwen argued.   
  
"Stop sticking up for him, you're supposed to be getting revenge!" Fred exclaimed.   
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her.   
  
"Fred!" she screamed, "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Don't listen to him, he's delirious." George said quickly.   
  
Everyone just looked at them skeptically and turned back to their conversations.   
  
"Fred, you prat! No one's supposed to know I was involved!" she hissed.   
  
"Oops." he said.   
  
George and Narwen just shook their heads and involved themselves in other conversations.   
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" some one bellowed.   
  
"OLIVER!" they screamed in a girly tone.   
  
"What in bloody hell so you think you're doing!" he yelled, then his eyes rested on Narwen.   
  
"You." he growled.   
  
"Me?" she asked sweetly.   
  
"You had something to do with this."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"The prank."  
  
"What prank?"  
  
"The one that Fred and George just pulled."  
  
"Ooh, that prank."  
  
"Yes, you helped them didn't you?"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"THE PRANK!"  
  
"What prank?"  
  
"THE ONE THAT WAS JUST PULLED!"  
  
"What was pulled?"  
  
"A PRANK!"  
  
"Really, there was a prank? Who did it?"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"Me? A prank? Never. Ollie, I'm hurt."   
  
"First off, don't call me Ollie, I told you that in first year. Second, since when would anything I say hurt you; the last time I saw you, you slapped me across the face! I love you, you stupid bint! And nothing I say or do will ever make you care!" he yelled, his voice wavering with emotion.   
  
Narwen began taking deep breaths in an attempt to control her anger, she opened her mouth to say something but, thought better of it and disapparated as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oliver!! Look what you did!" Penny shouted.   
  
"Didn't anyone notice that I told her I loved her?" he asked, frustrated.   
  
"But in a derogatory, backhanded way, also assuming that she doesn't care at all. You also have to keep in mind that you were the one found with some random girl in a classroom." Bill pointed out.   
  
"And you have to keep in mind that what you say probably does hurt her and your words and actions tear her up inside, she's just to proud to show it." Charlie added.   
  
"You really screwed up." Dom put in blatantly.   
  
"We best go after her." Alicia sighed.   
  
"But, we don't know where she went." Angelina said.   
  
"We'll have to split up, there's only so many places she could have gone to. Percy and I will go back to our house. I'm splitting the twins up, because you'll never get anything done together. Angelina, Fred, go to Hogsmeade. George and Alicia, you two go to Hogwarts, I don't care how. She probably went back there. Oliver, Dom, go and check Diagon Alley. And Bill and Charlie, stay here in case she comes back. In a half hour everyone come to my house, with or without her. It's not like she hasn't been out on her own before. I will not have this day ruined!" Penny commanded.   
  
They all agreed, afraid to contest Penelope at the moment, and disapparated.  
  
Penny and Percy arrived at their house, "Well, she's not here. What now?"   
  
"I didn't think she'd be here. Now all we've got to do is wait for everyone else to come back." Percy said. "I don't want this dinner party to be ruined, if she's not going to come then it's pointless. You've got to have the Best Man and the Maid of Honor there." Penelope sighed.   
  
Percy put a comforting arm around his wife as they sat in front of the fireplace.  
  
Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George appeared in the Three Broomsticks. Angelina and Fred. asked around while George and Alicia flooed to Hogwarts. They continued from shop to shop with no sign of Narwen. They finally gave up and went back to Percy's house.   
  
"She's not in Hogsmeade." Angelina stated as she flopped back into an armchair.  
  
George and Alicia fell out of a fireplace in Hogwarts, which happened to be in the Headmaster's office.   
  
"May I ask what you two are doing here?" Professor Dumbledore asked, amused.   
  
"We're looking for Narwen." Alicia stated bluntly.   
  
"She's not here, I thought she was with you. Why would she be here?" Dumbledore asked again, this time with concern ringing in his voice.   
  
"Well, you see, Fred and I pulled a prank on Oliver. He was really angry and he blamed it on her, he said a few things and she got upset and disapparated." George explained.   
  
"Oh dear." said Dumbledore.   
  
Alicia nodded sullenly and George shrugged.   
  
Oliver and Dom were coming out of Gringotts (where they apparated to) as they decided to split up.   
  
"I'll go on down towards the Leaky Cauldron and you head to Flourish and Blotts." Oliver said.   
  
"Ok, I'll meet you in a half hour, back at Percy's." Dom replied as they turned to go their separate ways.   
  
Oliver soon found himself wandering into the Leaky Cauldron after checking in every shop along the way. He walked in to see Narwen, sitting in a booth with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.   
  
"Are you serious?!" he yelled as he walked over to the table, "You're sitting here having tea with these two while Penny's organized a search party!"   
  
"Just my luck." she sighed, "No, Oliver. I was sitting here crying my eyes out with 'these two' because of you."   
  
He began to say something but she stopped him.   
  
"I don't want to hear it. Because you have no idea how I've lived for the past four years. While you were out having a good time playing Quidditch and womanizing, I was sitting in a secluded corner of Hogwarts on my deathbed, because of you. Yeah, you. So don't tell me that you love me and that whatever you say and do won't make me care, because I do care, I, unlike you, never stopped caring. Oh, and for your information, what you say does hurt me, it always has. And frankly, I don't want to put up with you anymore. One day you say you love me and the next you'll be at some bar trying to pick up any girl that's decent looking. So now, if you'll excuse me, my best friend is throwing a party and I'm not going to ruin it for her by staying here and fighting with you." she said coldly and disapparated.  
  
"You screwed up." Sirius said.   
  
Oliver smacked his forehead.   
  
"What did you do?" Remus inquired.   
  
"It's a long story." Oliver sighed dejectedly.   
  
"Well we've got time." Sirius offered.   
  
"I don't. I just so happen to invited to this party too. I'm sure Narwen will have another tantrum on my account, you can have her tell you then." Oliver grimaced, "I'll see you around."   
  
He disapparated leaving a very confused Remus and Sirius.   
  
"Kids today." Remus mused.   
  
"You're telling me." Sirius agreed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow. . . I've never had a writer's block that bad before in my life! I'm soo sorry! I know the prank is really, really stupid. It was my friend's idea and since I couldn't come up with anything better I used it. That's one of the reasons I didn't update for ages. Well, anyway just review!! Thanks!  
  
Special thanks to opal .star, your ideas really helped! Thanks so much! 


	9. Finding and Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any whay, shape, or form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9 - Finding and Fighting  
  
A disgruntled Narwen apparated, not to Penny and Percy's flat, but just outside the Leaky Cauldron because she didn't want to go back just yet. She looked around searching for something to do. She knew she had to go back to Penny's sooner or later, but for now she was content wandering off towards Gringotts.   
  
About halfway there she heard a familiar voice call her name. Dominic came running up to her.  
  
"I'm glad I found you before Oliver did." he panted.  
  
"Er - you didn't." she said uncertainly.  
  
"What?" Dom asked breathlessly.  
  
"Well, you see, he found me in the Leaky Cauldron with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Straight away he started yelling and we had a bit of a row.   
  
"I was afraid that would happen . . ." he began.  
  
"When does it not happen?" she interrupted, "I can't be within two meters of the prat without having a screaming match."  
  
"I know, Nar, I know. . . Come on, let's just go back to Penny's. She's got everybody looking for you." Dom sighed.  
  
"So I've been told." she said dryly.  
  
**Meanwhile at Penny's**  
  
There was a loud crack and the appearance of another body in the already crowded living room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the source of the noise. It was just Oliver.  
  
Everyone looked expectantly at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Did you find her?" Percy asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, where is she?" Penny prodded.  
  
"Beats me." Oliver replied carelessly.  
  
"Explain. Now." were the only two words out of Bill Weasley's mouth.  
  
"Maybe she got squinched!" Fred said excitedly.   
  
"Fred. Enough." George said, mocking his brother's stern tone.  
  
"But, seriously, Wood, what happened?" Alicia asked.  
  
He sighed and told them the events at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I agree with Sirius." Charlie said gravely.  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
With that two cracks broke the silence.  
  
"Narwen!" Penny exclaimed, "Dom, where'd you find her?!"  
  
"Walking down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts." he said.  
  
"Guys, let's stop talking about me like I'm a lost little puppy. I can take care of myself once in a while." Narwen smiled.  
  
"But, I was so worried, you just left in such a mood. I wasn't sure where you'd gone, what you'd do." Penny gushed and pulled her friend into a tight embrace.  
  
Narwen laughed and hugged back. She felt someone's eyes on her. She lifted her head to see Oliver, staring at her.   
  
"What's the matter, Wood? Feel like a moron because, once again, you screwed up?" she asked viciously.  
  
"Not really, just a bit amazed that you actually had tha gall to come back here." he said complacently.  
  
An argument began to brew in the rom when Mr. Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
He looked around, "All of you, Grimmauld Place. Now." he said curtly and then vanished with a slight pop.  
  
The argument stopped cold. Penelope's face drained of all color. Bill and Charlie looked at each other, then to everyone else. Oliver looked to Dom, who was staring at the spot where Mr. Weasley had just given his orders. Fred and George disapparated without a word, Bill doing the same just after them. A flicker of concern passed over Narwen's face, but that was the only sign of distress she showed. Her jaw was set and her gaze bore into everyone she looked at.  
  
"What do you think he wants?" Alicia asked nervously, she, too, was also very pale.  
  
"I don't know." Charlie said slowly.  
  
"It does no good just sitting here and wondering, let's go." Narwen said coldly and disapparated.  
  
All of the Order was crammed into the kitchen at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
Dumbledore was there too.  
  
Now that Voldemort was gone, the Order only met once a month, not even formally, just to check up on how everyone was dealing with the few rouge Death Eaters left. So far the main focus was just rounding the rest of them up and putting them in Azkaban. Dumbledore was never there, he never needed to be there.  
  
"What's goin' on 'ere?" Mundungus asked in his usual tone.  
  
"AS much as I hate to agree with Dung; what *is* going on?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Voldemort is not as defeated as we thought." Dumbledore said solemnly.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Harry got rid of him, I saw it happen!" Tonks exclaimed.  
  
"We all did. And yet, when I was on a raid, I saw him at Malfoy Manner today, too." Mr. Weasley sighed, "And I saw the Dementors of Azkaban there with him, along with his favorite Death Eaters: Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Snape," Narwen growled, "This true? Dementors springing inmates from Azkaban and going over to Malfoy's with them."  
  
"Yes, Bennett." he sneered back, "I was there too."  
  
The two had dropped the feud that had raged while she was a student a while ago. Even though he really did like her and she really respected him, that didn't mean they were particularly nice to each other in front of other people.  
  
"How come Harry didn't know?" Sirius asked sharply.  
  
"He probably does know and simply dismisses the visions as nightmares." Bill said sagely.  
  
"Someone's got to talk to him without letting on, we can't let him know the truth." Percy stated, slipping into his old pompous ways.  
  
"He's not a little boy anymore! And even still he's not an idiot!" Narwen exploded, "He'll know something's going on and besides the fact that it's still his destiny to kill Voldemort. It'd be his destiny that we'd be keeping from him!"  
  
"Narwen's -" Oliver began.  
  
"Don't you be a prat too, you know I'm right!" she exclaimed.  
  
He sent her a menacing look, "I was going to *agree* with you. Merlin, every time I open my mouth around you I either get yelled at or smacked! Just stop being belligerent for one God-forsaken second and you'll realize that I'm not out to make your life miserable!" he yelled.  
  
"Well, just possibly, if you weren't such a 'god-forsaken,' self-centered berk I could consider being civil to you!" she retorted.  
  
"Maybe if you stop jumping down my throat and picking fights with me all the time, you'd see that you're the one being a prat!"   
  
"I'm a prat, am I? And I'm picking fights now? I'll show you picking fights!"  
  
She went to lunge across the table. But, Remus caught her quickly.  
  
"Going to fight me, Nar?" Oliver half-laughed, half-sneered.  
  
Struggling against Remus' firm grip, her hair was in her eyes, lightly masking her red face. She smirked, "I've done it before."  
  
With this Oliver stood up, causing his chair to fall backwards, and made a move towards her, only to be held back by Moody and Sirius.  
  
"Going to fight me, Oliver?" she mimicked with venom.  
  
"Stop it, both of you! You were just told that the Dark Lord has returned and all you can do is argue about your petty differences?" Mrs. Figg chided.  
  
"She's right. We won't get anything done if you two keep fighting like this." Remus said calmly.  
  
"Fine, but next time, I'm beating him." she conceded.  
  
"Like you could." Oliver scoffed.  
  
In an instant Narwen was over the table, Oliver was on the floor, and she was on top of him, fist raised. But, she faltered. She couldn't bring herself to hit him.  
  
"Told you, you couldn't." he said, gently taking her fist in case she changed her mind.  
  
They heard someone suppress a laugh and another person snort. Everyone turned to the source of the noise: Fred and George.  
  
"What?!" Oliver and Narwen exclaimed in the same exact impatient tone.  
  
"This is like the time in your fourth year." George said.  
  
"Yeah, the two of you trashed the Common Room." Fred added.  
  
"We had to pull you apart using the summoning charm because we were afraid that if we got too close we'd get hit." George reminisced.   
  
Fred's face lit up. "And the next year when we walked in on you-"  
  
"That was a long time ago." Narwen said before Fred could finish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long once again. "The Marauding Memoir" is kind of taking up more of my time and it took me a while to figure out how this chapter was going to go. With all the Voldemort nonsense.   
  
Ali Lee/Fredwina - Gah, I did leave you hanging, didn't I? I'm so sorry, I won't take that long again. I'm glad you're enjoying it anyway.  
  
Lanalius - First off, I had no idea who you were! lmao! Second, you're name isn't crappy! And third, thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Luv ya Lori! 


	10. Advice from the Love Master

Disclaimer: No- ugh .. I don't . . . . . I- . . . I don't own Harry Potter! There, I said it! Satisfied now?! ::storms off::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 - Advice from the Love Master  
  
Once they got Oliver and Narwen separated, the meeting continued without further interruption. They resolved to do a little reconnaissance before they told anyone anything about Voldemort.  
  
Slowly everyone either left and went back to their respective homes or dispersed around the house. Narwen was no where to be found, Percy and Penny were talking about the wedding with Mr. And Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Tonks had gone to catch up. Alicia, Angelina and Dom had left along with Snape, who did not stay at Grimmauld Place longer than was needed.  
  
Oliver wandered out to the backyard by himself, finally getting some time alone to just think. Only to find that he wasn't so alone.   
  
"Well, well. If it isn't our very own utterly conflicted friend." Fred smiled mischievously.   
  
"Indeed, how goes it, Oliver?" George asked, a bit more sympathy sounding in his voice.  
  
"Bloody Elf." was all Oliver muttered in response.   
  
"Driving you crazy, isn't she?" Remus asked sitting on a bench near the boys.  
  
"Basically, I can't think of anything but her and I hate every second of it." Oliver replied.  
  
"That's what it's like to be in love." Sirius laughed, "Except the hating part. But, some relationships are love/hate like this."  
  
"There is no relationship!" Oliver exploded, "I don't want there to be one! That's not the woman I fell in love with; that's someone totally different."  
  
"No, no not really." George mused.  
  
"Yeah, the Narwen I knew would never find public humiliation to that scale amusing." he said.  
  
"Bloody hell, Oliver!" Fred exclaimed, using the famous Weasley phrase, "What Narwen have you known?!"  
  
"Fred's actually right, everyone who's ever met her knows that she finds people's public humiliation - *especially* to that scale - hilarious!" George laughed.  
  
Oliver looked at Sirius and Remus who were nodding their agreement to George's statement.  
  
Fred nodded solemnly along with them before adding, "And, as her close friends, we know that she'd do just about anything to help bring it about!"  
  
"That's why she was such a wicked partner in crime when we needed her." George grinned.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Fred laughed, "Remember the time when the three of us-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Oliver bellowed.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Sirius spoke.  
  
"Do you want her back or not?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know . . . I-I - well it's not like she wants me back." Oliver mumbled.  
  
"Quite the contrary, actually." Remus offered, "When she was talking to us in the Leaky Cauldron she told us a lot of things."  
  
"Like what?!" Oliver asked excitedly.  
  
"She still loves you, Oliver. She's just good at hiding what she really feels; she's not going to let herself get hurt again." Remus said calmly.  
  
"So . . . what am I supposed to do?" he asked, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Cheer up, mate. We'll just lock the two of you in a broom cupboard, wandless, and let the old habits start up again." George smiled exuberantly.  
  
"No, no, George . . . maybe a love-" Fred began, but he got no further for suddenly, Sirius stood up, smiling manically.  
  
"Boys, boys, boys . . . the answer to your problems is right before your very eyes!" he exclaimed.  
  
Remus, on the other hand, grimaced, "Oh no, not again."  
  
"Have no fear, the Master of Love is here." he grinned, "I've dealt with a relationship like this before."  
  
"Who?" Fred asked curiously.  
  
"Lily and James." Remus sighed.  
  
"The two hated each other when they first met, but, thanks to me, what happened? They got hitched and popped out little Harry."   
  
"I hardly think they 'popped out' Harry, Sirius." Remus groaned.  
  
"Whatever, you're interfering with my mojo." Sirius said seriously, (A/N: No pun intended) "What you need to do is everything a woman wants a man to do."   
  
"Like what? Women are a complete mystery to me." George scoffed.  
  
"Well, then listen up boys, you could all benefit from this. First, you have to take her hand, hold her, put your arm around her. Always show your affection for her. Second, always tell her sweet little things that you think are stupid, always complement her. Third, always watch, women love to send little signs or say insignificant things that they expect you to notice. They'll bring these things up later and tell you that you don't care if you don't remember them. Fourth, women can be very fickle. One minute they'll want you to hold them and kiss them and cuddle with them . . . then they don't want to see you, they don't want to hear your voice, they don't want you looking at them or touching them." Sirius lectured.  
  
This went on for hours on end. About halfway into it, Remus got disgusted and left, although, the three boys were completely enthralled by Sirius' word of infinite wisdom.  
  
When he finally finished his lecture, the sun was totally absent form the sky and it was almost dinner.   
  
Fred and George thanked Sirius and left, heeding to the will of their stomachs, which were growling ferociously.  
  
"But . . ." Oliver began, "None of these things apply to Narwen. One, she isn't insecure, she's an Elf, she knows she's damn near perfect! Two, she says whatever she wants to say outright. And three, she won't let me touch her in the first place!"  
  
"Well then, now this is almost the exact same problem James had with Lily. Except, Lily wasn't an Elf. The girl simply wanted nothing to do with him," Sirius paused to increase the impact of his next words, "On the outside."  
  
Oliver looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Just sit her down - make sure you're alone - and talk to her. Tell her exactly what you feel and then, when the moment is right and she's completely off her guard kiss her and don't stop until she responds. And if you're passionate enough and if you did it at the right moment, there's no doubt that she will." Sirius said sagely.  
  
He stood, stretched and began to go inside.  
  
"How will I know if it's the right moment?" Oliver asked, totally lost.  
  
"You'll know." he said mysteriously and with that he disappeared into the doorway, leaving Oliver alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fredwina - My loyal reviewer! LOL, I'm really, really glad you like it! This whole story was just spontaneous stuff that I think up occasionally, I didn't think it would be much good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, can't wait to hear from you. 


End file.
